light up the dark
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Kaoru Takaishi feels she is dangerous and doesn't deserve to be loved. Ryoko Kido makes her realise how special she is. Written for Age of Millennium, features her OCs as a cameo appearance.
_Okay this is dedicated to my good friend 'The Age of Millennium' who is literally the nicest person I have ever met and most of all she likes me, which is awesome. This features my OCs from In the Hands of Fate and is written for the Next Gen Boot Camp using the prompt 'curved'. It also has cameo's from my friend's OCs. Please read/review!_

* * *

Kaoru helped set the flowers for Ryoko's friend's engagement party. Being three years older than the rest of them, he had just entered University and made some of his own friends there. She, herself was in her last year of high school and the room was pretty much empty right now. Times like these, she really missed Lopmon a lot because her digimon partner would always keep her company.

"Why are you on your own?" Ryoko's soft almost silvery voice interrupted her thoughts and the brunette looked up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of her dear friend. With his amazing height and generally good looks, he was quite popular amongst the female population in general, even if he didn't notice it or acknowledge it.

"Um…I just wanted to set the flowers and all, besides everyone's busy," Kaoru said softly, looking away, her cheeks tinging slightly pink. "Kotone and Kayla are hanging out with Sam, Suki's probably dragged Kaito into doing something with her, Chris and Rini are out on a date and Renee and Hana have become pretty good friends. Tay is out with Makoto as usual. Besides, it's safer for them too right? Not to get too close to me." Her eyes saddened as she remembered her time back then. Luckily, nothing was kept a secret from Ryoko because he had helped them a lot from the sidelines as well as in reassuring her after she had almost killed all her friends. No matter how much they said so, it was her fault, always. Especially the broken look on Kotone's face.

Ryoko's arms suddenly wrapped around her smaller body and the older boy pulled her against his chest. Kaoru felt herself blush at their closeness as she could hear his heartbeat in her ears.

"They're lucky to have you," Ryoko said softly. "Kaoru, you're not a danger. You're a blessing."

From how gentle Ryoko sounded, Kaoru wanted to believe him. But she was the Darkness Princess and could be used to harm the people she loved the most. It was why she had told both Kotone and Sam that she wasn't interested in Sam. Partly because she really wasn't and she was too dangerous for him.

"I hurt people," Kaoru murmured. "You're just being nice."

"And it's that realization that you can hurt others that makes you such an amazing person, Kaoru," Ryoko said simply and Kaoru blinked up at him, a little confused by his words.

"What do you mean…?" The girl began but Ryoko cut her off.

"You have a beautiful heart, Kaoru," Ryoko said softly. "But because you care so much and love everyone so much, it can also be used against you. You're like the light that lights up the pitch-black darkness. I feel so lucky." He cupped Kaoru's cheek with one hand. "I feel lucky to be your friend. I feel lucky to know you. But Kaoru? Will you do one thing for me?"

The brunette girl was so mesmerized by the other's chocolate brown eyes that she felt as if she could melt just staring into them. For the first time in her life, she felt secure in his embrace. She felt loved and protected, like no matter how dark she was, Ryoko was _her_ Light that lit up the darkest depths of her heart. "What…what can I do for you?"

"I want you to be my Light," Ryoko said seriously, leaning close and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Kaoru Takaishi, will you be my girlfriend? You're the kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on and you deserve more love than I can give, but if you would give me the honour of showering you with my love, I'll feel like the luckiest person alive."

Kaoru's cheeks changed from pink to red at the kiss on her forehead and the words the other spoke. "I…are you sure about this?" After spending so much time believing that she was unworthy, it was hard to believe that the boy she always secretly thought about and found cute, the boy she considered a special friend to her, considered _her_ special.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Ryoko said seriously.

"I…I would love to be your girlfriend," was all Kaoru could stammer out before burying her head in her new boyfriend's chest, too embarrassed to look up especially as she heard him laugh. Leaning close as she felt his arm wrap around her small waist, she felt something she had not felt since her digital adventure. Beautiful. She felt beautiful right now, like she was worth something and that felt amazing. The feeling that she belonged with someone and wasn't a danger to him or at least he wouldn't consider her one felt amazing. As she felt his fingers run through her hair, she felt somehow things would be alright.

"Awwww how cute," Margie's voice interrupted them and Kaoru jumped away from Ryoko blushing.

"Margie, don't bother them," Takeru chided his best friend.

"I-it's alright," Kaoru stuttered out, face red and Ryoko's cheeks were pink.

"But they're really cute!" Margie said happily. "Like Chris and Rini."

"Don't be embarrassing Margie," Rini said coming inside with Chris. She gave Kaoru a soft smile. "I'm happy for you. You deserve love just like everyone else."

Kaoru smiled, this time more genuinely. "I just hope I'm making the right decision."

Ryoko squeezed her hand. "I'll never run away from you or turn you away."

"Ya still need my blessing though," Kotone's voice cut in as she came through with Sam and Kayla.

"Koto!" Kaoru said, turning red again whilst Sam laughed, reaching over and pulling her into a hug.

"You're precious to all of us," Sam said in her ear. "Things may be dangerous sometimes, but it's never your fault, Kaoru. Ryoko realizes that and I know he'll keep you happy."

Kaoru buried her head in her friend's shoulder as Kotone laughed at her. "Yeah…just stop Koto…"

Sam laughed sheepishly. "I didn't bring my leash with me, sorry."

Kotone pouted at him. "Sam, that was not funny."

Kayla giggled. "He does have a point, Koto."

Kotone pouted at her now. "No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does," Kaito said, also coming inside with Tsukina and Kaoru finally pulled away from Sam.

"Congrats Kaoru!" Tsukina said hugging her cousin. "Tay would say the same but I don't see him…"

"He's still not back from hanging out with Makoto," Kaoru informed her cousin with a small smile. "And thank you Suki." She frowned as she saw Kaito's eyes darken at the mention of Makoto. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't really like Tay hanging out with Makoto," Kaito admitted quietly and Chris nodded.

"To be honest, I don't like him either," Chris said and Rini squeezed her hand gently.

"They're best friends," Rini reminded the others. "I'm sure he's alright."

"He clings too much, that isn't healthy," Kaito muttered, before shaking his head. "I just hope he knows what he's doing…but yeah congrats Kaoru."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, lips curving into a happy smile as she stepped back and resting her head against Ryoko's shoulder as he stroked her hair. It felt so nice loving someone and having them love her in return. The rest of things they could take as they came. As long as they were together.


End file.
